


Number 45 - Lost

by The_Thot_Slayer



Series: Challenge Submission [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge Submissions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It is for a Discord Server I am in, Short One Shot, Suicide, miya twins angst, this is very short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: This is very short. This is for a Discord Server I am in.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Suna Rintaro (mentioned)
Series: Challenge Submission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Number 45 - Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mickey_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/gifts), [Ray_Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/gifts).



> This is very short. This is for a Discord Server I am in.

Ever since he died, he was lost. Lost in his thoughts. Lost in his life. Lost to his feelings. He was nothing. He was a brother who lost someone. It felt like his soul was cut in half, he couldn’t feel anything.    
Suna tried to help him, and he appreciated it. He really did, but he wanted his  _ brother _ back. 

_ He couldn't see a future without his brother. Nightmares keep him up seeing his hanged body on their ceiling.  _

Ever since they were little, they always made plans about what they would do when they would grow up  _ together _ . 

_ Looking at the noose in from of him _

He was  _ everything  _ to him. 

_ Shaking, he took a breath _

After all, they were twins.

_ Taking the letter he wrote, putting it in the same place where his brother put his. Taking shaky steps into the stool.  _

Everyone was walking eggshells around him. Saying things like "I'm sorry for your loss" 

_ With shaking hands, he grabbed the rope and tightened it around his neck. _

But they aren't sorry, they didn't know his brother as he did. They would never understand. 

_ Flexing his hands, gulping, even if it was a bit restricted, he took a final sight and looked at the bright moon and smiled _

Without his brother, he was lost. And when you lose something you go to look for it? Right?

_ Looking confident… and jumped off the stool.  _

_ 'Is this how he felt? I'm sorry you had to suffer… I'm coming… Atsumu' _

_ And those were Osamus' last thoughts before darkness overtook him. And Osamu joined his brother in the afterlife.  _

**_Atsumu and Osamu will never be lost without each other. They always find a way to each other._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 3/7/2021  
> Word Count: 289


End file.
